World of Tanks Overview
WORK IN PROGRESS! PLEASE DO NOT USE THIS PAGE AS A REFERENCE UNTIL ITS COMPLETION! This page gives a general overview about World of Tanks, to satisify the curiousity of those who have only recently found out about it. Introduction World of Tanks is a free to play MMO developed by WarGaming. The gameplay of World of Tanks is simple: 2 teams consisting of 15 players each square off against eachother on vast maps. The Victory is given to the team that captures the other team's base or destroys all of the vehicles on the other team. Players choose the tank that they wish to battle within, but most tanks (with the exception of Tier 1's) must be researced and purchased with the in-game currency; before the player may use it in battle. Game Modes As of this writing, there are seven (7) game modes available to play, with three (3) of them (Standard Battle, Encounter, and Assault) accessible only through the Random Battle option, and the remaining modes (Team Training, Tank Company, Team Battle, and Clan Wars) available for selection through the drop menu below the "Battle" button. Several other modes are under consideration or development. The Random Battle option is the default function of the "Battle" button unless otherwise chosen through the aforementioned drop menu. Random Battles will reward you based on your performance in battle (kills, damage dealt, tanks spotted, critical hits, etc.), but will reward the winning team more generously. As per game code, a player in the winning team will recieve 50% more experience and 85% more credits (the in-game currency) than if the team had lost or the match had resulted in a draw (which is equivalent to both teams losing). However, if a player achieves a Battle Hero Achievement throughout the battle, he or she will then recieve the same rewards that the winning team would have recieved, even if the player had lost the battle. Standard Battle Standard Battle pits two teams of 15 tanks each (of various nationalities and types) against each other in a randomly selected map with the objective of capturing the opposing team's base (represented by a white circle and a flag) and/or destroying all of the enemy tanks. While a base is being captured, a meter will appear at the top of the screen. Should this meter fill, the base will be captured and the capturing team will be declared the winner, regardless of whether or not they have killed all opposing tanks. However, this capture can be stopped or hindered by destroying or damaging any of the tanks that are capturing the base. As the oldest and the most basic game mode, Standard Battle is also the most common, consisting of about 60% of the battles, according to the Match Maker's programming. All maps are available for Standard Battle. Encounter Added to the game in Update 7.4, Encounter Battles consist of two teams of 15 tanks each (of various nationalities and types) against each other in a randomly selected map with the objective of capturing a neutral base (represented by a white circle and a flag) at the opposite side of the map and/or destroying all of the enemy tanks. Similar to Standard Battles, when the opposing team is capturing the neutral base, a meter will appear at the top of the screen, and the opposing team may prevent the capture by damaging or destroying any of the tanks capturing the base. This mode will consist of about 20% of the available matches. The maps that feature Encounter Battles are as follow: El Halluf, Ensk, Erlenberg, Himmelsdorf, Lakeville, Malinovka, Mines, Murovanka, Prokhorovka, Redshire, Sacred Valley, Sand River, Siegfried Line, and Steppes. Assault Added to the game in Update 7.4, Assault Battles assigns the role of defender to one team and the role of the attacker to the other team. Just like the previous 2 modes, both teams will contain 15 tanks each of different nationalities and types. The teams will be spawned in opposite sides of the map, and the objectives are for the defender to prevent the capture of their flag for the duration of the match or destroy all enemy tanks and for the attackers to capture of the flag before the match expires or destroy all enemy tanks. This mode will consist of about 20% of the matches available. The maps that feature Assault Battles are as follow: Erlenberg, Karelia, Sand River, Siegfried Line. Vehicle Nations World of Tanks offers an immense variety of tank to choose from, and to facilitate your selection process, tanks are divided into Vehicle Types Maps Ammunition In-Game Currency Battle Achievements